Lil' Petey
Lil' Petey is a character in the Dog Man book series. Appearance Like his creator, Petey, he has dusty orange fur. He walks on his hind legs (which have toeless feet) and uses his front legs like arms. He has black stripes on his body, legs, and tail. He has a round head, with two triangle-shaped ears, three whiskers on each side of his head and a round nose. He has three freckles/whisker spots. He has a big forehead and his arms are more stubby than Petey's, with no visible hands. His tail is shorter than Petey's and rounder on the end. His appearance is similar to Super Diaper Baby, a hero also made by George and Harold. Origin Lil' Petey was created by Petey in [[Dog Man: A Tale of Two Kitties|''Dog Man: A Tale of Two Kitties.]] Petey created him to be an evil sidekick of sorts, but expected him to be fully grown. Petey left him out on the street in a box labeled "Free Kitty" and was found and adopted by Dog Man. Personality Lil' Petey is very happy and funny, unlike his creator, Petey. He is a kitten and as happy as Dog Man, under his made-up name, Cat Kid. He tends to interrupt Petey a lot with jokes and asking "why?" over and over. * Lil' Petey does not make an appearance in the series until [[Dog Man: A Tale of Two Kitties|''Dog Man: A Tale of Two Kitties]]. This is because he was not created until that book. In Dog Man: Lord of the Fleas, he started making knock knock jokes about poop (remember, he is still a little kitten so that is not unexpected) and in Dog Man: Brawl of the Wild, ''he made jokes about diarrhea. Appearance in book 3 Lil' Petey's first appearance is in ''Dog Man: A Tale of Two Kitties. He mainly serves as either a character that Petey and Dog Man try to get back from each other, Cat Kid, his superhero alter ego, or controlling 80-HD in Robo-Suit Mode. Appearance in book 4 Lil' Petey first appearance in Dog Man and Cat Kid fuck ''y long scene with Petey the Cat in it. Here, Lil' Petey takes on the name "Cat Kid". Appearance in book 5 Cat Kid appears in ''Dog Man: Lord of the Fleas when Petey takes him away from Dog Man and 80-HD while disguised like a cat doctor. He later shows up in Chapter 4: "Revenge of the Fleas!". He shows up in a poster in Chapter 5, then has no appearance until the first meanwhile. He then becomes Cat Kid in chapter 6 and, later in the book, he yells "SQUIRREL!", which gets Dog Man's attention. Appearance in book 6 His major appearance is in chapter 10 of this book, when he turns into his superhero identity, Cat Kid. After that when The Bark Knight and Claymation Philly enter the cave, Cat Kid hears munchign, and assumes Dog Man got eaten by Claymation Philly, then he starts to cry (let's remember, he is a kid, so him crying is not out of the ordinary.). After Dog Man puts out the fire (rea dthe book for details.)(with his barf, let's not forget that!), Cat Kid finally leaves the book for the rest of it. Appearance in book 7 His biggest role in this book is in the chapter "Burgle Balls Attack", when Lil' Petey talks to Dog Man to "Do good" and fight the burgle balls. Then, The Bark Knight (Dog Man), Lightning Dude (80-HD), and Cat Kid (Lil' Petey) attack the burgle balls by frightening them and scaring them away to be swallowed by the Very Hungry Ratterpillar. Trivia * Li'l Petey is based on Barbara Pilkey, Dav Pilkey's mother. * He is a parody of Robin from Batman (as Cat kid). * Also as Cat kid he is a parody of wolfereen * In Dog Man: The Musical, he is played by Lora Rachel Davidson (Broadway) and Maya Jacobson (National Tour) * Even though Lil' Petey appeared in the third book, he still is one of the most loved characters in Dog Man. Category:Characters Category:Dog Man's friends Category:Kittens Category:Cats Category:OMG Category:Lol Dog Man Lil’ Petey 80-HD Category:Animals Category:Epic doggo Category:Protagoinsts Category:Clone Category:Robot Category:Dog Category:Ugly Category:Babes